horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Quentin Smith
'Quentin Smith '''is the male protagonist in ''A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010). In the film, he has a longtime crush on Nancy Holbrook, the female protagonist. He is a high school blogger. His character is the equivalent of Glen Lantz from the 1984 original film A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984). He is portrayed by actor Kyle Gallner. Biography Quentin's first appearance is at the Springwood diner. He is there with Jesse and one of his other friends. It is clear that he has a crush of Nancy and appears nervous around her. When Jesse finds his ex-girlfriend Kris with her new boyfriend Dean, Jesse angrily slams a tip on the table and leaves. Quentin however stays behind and has a flirtatious chat with Nancy. Unfortunately, Jesse yells for Quentin and ends the conversation. Quentin is later called by Nancy and is told that Kris had died. The two meet at the library and procede to study on sleep depressents. Nancy and Quentin then both realize that they went to the same preschool called Badham Preschool. But the both of them vaguely remember the past, and also find out about Freddy Krueger, the man in their dreams. Quentin believes that it will all blow over, but later he has a nightmare and sees how Krueger is murdered. He angrily into his father's office and the two have a feud about if Krueger's death was justified. Nancy and Quentin later go to the pharmacy to get more pills so the both of them can stay awake, but the pharmacist refuses to give him a refill. Nancy has a couple of nightmares and is scratched by Krueger but the both of them see from her holding a picece of Krueger's sweater and realize that they can pull things from their dreams. Quentin takes Nancy to the hospital to have her wounds checked. While there, Quentin adrenaline and decides to get Nancy out of the hospital. On the road he asks Nancy out after they find Krueger. They have a car wreck when Krueger shows up on the road, but from there they find their old preschool and stumble across the cave that Freddy took them to as kids. They soon find out that Krueger took pictures of Nancy while she was being abused by Krueger. The both of them share a touching moment as they talk about their fears, while then sharing a kiss. Nancy then enters a terrifying nightmare to catch Freddy and bring him to the real world. As she struggles, Quentin tries desperately to wake her, shaking her and begging her, finally as a last hope, he takes the adrenaline and plunges it into Nancy's chest. This wakes her and she pulls Freddy out. Quentin tries to attack Freddy but is stabbed in the process and thrown against a wall. Freddy then attacks Nancy but she is saved by Quentin. Quentin is slashed again by and as he backs away in fear, Freddy raises his glove to strike, before he can, Nancy cuts his hand off and then cuts his throat,. She then uses a lamp to burn the place. Afterwards, Quentin is taken to an ambulance with Nancy next to his side. Personality Unlike the grumpy and often provoking Jesse Braun, Quentin is quiet, patient and easy-going, if not a bit geeky. He has great love for Nancy, and also shows sympathy to Freddy Krueger after dreaming about him being burned to death by his father, and displays a strong sense of morality. Trivia * He is the equivelent of Glen Lantz in the original Nightmare film except several differences. ** Quentin is slightly less out-going and apparently quieter by nature. ** Quentin is initially not the boyfriend of Nancy. ** Quentin actually confronted his father about the death of Freddy Krueger. ** Quentin survived the encounters with Freddy Krueger, unlike Glen. * Quentin appears as a playable character in the multiplayer survival horror game "Dead by Daylight". He's apart of "Nightmare on Elm Street DLC", and comes along with Freddy as a killer, and a new map-Badham Preschool. Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street characters Category:Heroes Category:Survivors Category:1993 births Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) characters